Tootie
Tootie is the younger sister of Vicky who has a crush on Timmy Turner. Background The younger sister of Vicky, she is a geeky girl with a crush on Timmy. When Vicky isn't torturing the kids she babysits, she tortures her, meaning she is miserable enough to have Fairy Godparents, but it is revealed in "Birthday Wish!" when Timmy lends Tootie his Fairy Godparents for a day as a birthday present, that she can't keep a secret. It is proven when she wants to tell everyone who made her birthday great, although she did not know Da Rules either and it's likely she was just trying to be polite. It is also proven she is envious of Trixie Tang. Despite their rivalry in fandom these two girls have never actually met face to face, and are rarely featured in plot lines together. Tootie harbors an obsessive crush on Timmy to the point where her room is a shrine of pictures of him and other related merchandise. Often she is shown to be crafty and knowledgeable, inventing numerous devices to eavesdrop on Timmy, while other episodes depict her as more as a shut-in who enjoys playing with dolls and other 'girly' stuff, though the dolls are of her and Timmy. It is unknown who her friends are other than Timmy, as she is rarely shown interacting with any character other than him, although it's suggested that Vicky scares away many of her friends. It is never explained why Tootie is in love with Timmy. In some comics and early season portrayals, Vicky is protective of her little sister and even encourages her to pursue Timmy as a means of tormenting him. In most later season portrayals however, Vicky is very mean, terrifies Tootie and her parents, and generally hates her little sister. For Tootie, the feeling is mutual, as she is willing to expose Vicky's cruel habits to Timmy's parents, and dreams of trashing her older sister's room. However, when Tootie was loaned Cosmo and Wanda to make up for a lousy birthday she did not use them to harm or get revenge on Vicky despite her ruining Tootie's birthday in the first place. Description Tootie has black hair with high pig-tails and black eyes. She has an overbite which she wears braces for. She is around Timmy's height, and wears purple horn-rimmed glasses, a black vest over a white shirt, and a plaid skirt over black tights and shoes. She is around 10 years old, but is implied to be younger than Timmy. Sometimes, she is shown in Timmy's School but she has never appeared in his class. Tootie often cries because of mistreatment by Vicky, or from being rejected and ignored by Timmy. She is also brave and was willing to stand up to the school bully Francis for Timmy, as well as defeat an army of magic socket puppets barehanded to force Timmy to kiss her. She also collects toy wands, and imagines herself being a fairy princess or the 'future Mrs. Turner'. Tootie often has outbursts of excitement, and screams to empathize things much like her sister Vicky, however the two sisters are very much polar opposites in the way they act, especially toward Timmy. Tootie's Weaknesses *Vicky *Her toys getting broken *Timmy being mean to her and/or not telling her he likes her Trivia * Tootie was introduced in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons episode "The Fairy Flu", in which she already had a crush on Timmy. * Her appearance was changed in her Season 2 re-introduction "Boy Toy" to what it is today, although some new episodes show her with round glasses again. * It`s possible that Timmy married Tootie in the future this is shown more possible at the end of Channel Chasers where we see Timmy`s son & daughter at the end, since the daughter had Timmy's hair color and Tootie's glasses, and the son Tootie's hair color but looks like Timmy. * Her eyes and eyelids are never actually seen, appearing only as black dots and a line behind her glasses, a unique feature no other bespectacled character shares, and her glasses often change shape to match her emotions. * Wasn't seen in the 3 part movie "Wishology" for unknown reasons * According to the official script to 'Boy Toy', Tootie is 9. This would make her 10 after 'Birthday Wish' Appearances Episodes *The Fairy Flu *Boy Toy *Love Struck *Abra-Catastrophe! (cameo) *Hard Copy (cameo) *Kung Timmy *Chip off the Old Chip *HomeWrecker *Timmy's 2-D House of Horror *Channel Chasers *Birthday Wish! *Mooooving Day! (cameo) *Oh, Brother! *Dread N' Breakfast *Merry Wishmas Comics NickMag.com *Packs of Lies *Literally! *The Big Surprise *Elmerella Video Games *Breakin' Da Rules *Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Pictures Image:1185306954_f.jpg|Tootie in School's Out! The Musical Image:Ttls2.jpg|Tootie kissing Timmy in Love Struck Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Female